As a rotor used for an electric motor, a laminated rotor core has been widely spread in which permanent magnets are inserted in magnet insertion holes in a core body having a plurality of core sheets that are laminated, and the permanent magnets are fixed (sealed) by a resin material. The fixation of the permanent magnets is performed by injecting a liquefied thermosetting resin (resin material) into the magnet insertion holes in which the permanent magnets are inserted while applying pressure to the core body in a laminating direction, and by curing the resin material by heating. At this time, in order to improve workability, handling properties, and the like, there is known a method of inserting the permanent magnets in the magnet insertion holes while the core body is placed on a carrier tray, setting the core body placed on the carrier tray within a resin sealing mold, and injecting the resin material. Referring to FIG. 8, a carrier tray 40 includes a mount plate 41, and a columnar guide member 42 standing on a front surface of the mount plate 41. A core body 10 is placed on the carrier tray 40 by fitting the guide member 42 in a shaft hole 12 of the core body 10 (see Patent Document 1: JP 2008-42967 A and Patent Document 2: JP 2012-10595 A). As described above, by fitting the guide member 42 in the shaft hole 12 when the core body 10 is placed on the carrier tray 40, it is considered that centering of a plurality of core sheets may be facilitated, and productivity and such may be improved.